


Hey! Orgasm Achieved

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Series: Hey! Mind Helping Me With My Orgasm? [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Maggie Sawyer, Confident Kara Danvers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Sexual Humor, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: "Welcome to Lesbian 101: Pussy Magnet. Sit my young student, and learn our ways." In which, Maggie gives Kara pointers for her date.





	Hey! Orgasm Achieved

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite as humorous as the first one. Characters aren't mine, enjoy.

Alex asks what look had she decided on as they roamed the store, the salesperson following. 

"Did you choose yet? The 'daddy look'? Or The 'Please ravish me' one?" 

"What?! Alex! What kind of questions are those?!" The saleslady coughed to hide her laugh at their antics. 

"Oh come on, which one do you like to be tomorrow? It's a simple question. Top for daddy, and bottom for the ravishing blonde; although by what you said earlier, I'm guessing bottom?" 

The nonchalant way of her statement made Kara and the lady redden. Speaking as if asking your sister whether she's a top or a bottom was a normal occurence. 

Hiding her blushing cheeks, she groaned "Oh for Rao's sake Alex. Fine! The Hot Daddy Look." Her statement made Alex grin maniacally. 

Dragging Kara, she selected an assortment of clothes before pushing them towards the blonde. "Go! Now, Mia was it? Give me your opinion about her outfit alright?" 

"Yes ma'am. If I may ask, what's the occasion?" 

"A lesbian date, meaning. Hot and ends in eating each other out by the end of the night." A crashing sound echoed inside the dressing room. 

"What the fuck Al?! Tell her our life will you?! You know, most sisters aren't this invested in each others sex life." 

Exiting the dressing room, she was wearing dark blue jeans pulled up by suspenders, topped with a white polo and paired with a navy blue blazer. 

"It's not what your sister is looking for." Mia stated, not the least embarassed. 

"We need you fuckable Kara, you look like a kid dressing up for Halloween. Find something that's easy to take off." Kara's glare gave her opinion on the matter, but she followed anyway. 

"Now that, is hot." Mia nodded her head in agreement. 

A forest green short-sleeved button up, top two buttons undone. Tight across her shoulders and biceps straining against the fabric. Dark gray chinos that hugs her toned legs and delectable ass, ending with brown leather shoes. 

"Buy that one. Maggie's already at the apartment." 

"What do we need her for?" 

Regarding her sister with a faux serious look, she said "You're learning the ways of lesbianism. You need to learn from the best." 

**PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM PM**

_**"Welcome to Lesbian 101: Pussy Magnet. Sit my young student, and learn our ways."** _

**"You're serious." Kara deadpanned**

_**Dismissing her with a wave, she started "Number one, arrive in style and make an entrance. Everyone notices the hot rider."**_

The roar of her motorcycle gathered the attention of the people in front of L-Corp. Parking a custom Ducati Superbike, they admired its sleek glossy black finish with red and gold accents, and craned their necks to guess who might the rider be. 

Removing her helmet, onlookers gawked as they recognised Kara Danvers, wearing a high ponytail sans glasses. Giving them a panty-dropping smile, and her wink had women clench their thighs in response. 

"Oh my God, isn't she Ms. Luthor's..." 

"Ms. Luthor is damn lucky. Just look at those muscles." 

"Damn, what I'd do to ride her... I mean it." 

"Now that, is what you call daddy as fuck." 

_**"Two, give your date a preview of what's going to happen. A little show, if you know what I mean." Smiling at Kara who was now hanging on to her every word.**_

Carrying a box of cupcakes towards Lena's office, she was let in by the staring secretary. 

"Hey Lee. " Lena looked up from the screen, and almost dropped her tablet at the view in front of her. 

"Kara!" She squeaked. Clearing her throat, she spoke "I thought you said 8, I'm about to finish this, it's only 7." 

"Just thought you'd enjoy a snack." Leaning as she lowered the box on the desk, giving Lena a tantalising view of her cleavage and a hint of lace. 

"Yeah, a snack." she murmured. Picking one up, Lena stared open-mouthed as Kara moaned, biting the cupcake. 

"I love this, its my favorite cupcake. Here, try mine." 

Returning a faint reply, "Try... your cupcake?" Extending hers, as Lena took a bite. Smiling as she wiped a bit of frosting on Lena's lower lip and licked her finger teasingly. 

Pressing the intercom, "J-Jess, I'm almost done. Go home." Her voice breaking as Kara continued to dip and lick her fingers of frosting. 

'Okay, that's just down right sinful. I can face misogynistic businessmen but can't handle Kara Danvers licking her fingers.' 

Shakily standing on her feet, she asked "Shall we?" The image of Kara straddling the bike and sexily putting on her helmet wouldn't be leaving her mind soon. 

"Lee, I got your own helmet." Approaching the ravenette as she smiled and clipped it on, helping her straddle the bike before letting her wrap her arms around the muscled blonde. 

_**"Three, and one of the most important rules. Make her scream." A chesire grin on her face as she grinned at Kara. Giving a conspiratorial wink in Alex's direction.**_

Lena didn't wait for the door to close before pressing her lips against Kara's. The moment Lena's mouth was on hers, she pulled her closer, tongues sliding against the other. 

Parting each others lips for air, Lena gave chaste kisses against Kara's jaw, nipping down her elegant neck. Swift fingers unbuttoned her shirt and unclipped her bra, displaying rippling muscles. 

Hands gripped toned thighs, her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist as she lifted Lena, making her gasp as the door pressed against her back and her center touched chiselled abs. 

"K-Kara" 

A ripping sound echoed throughout the penthouse. Looking down, she moaned at the show of strength, her blouse and bra were ripped to shreds, revealing full breasts. 

"You know that blou—" Kara cut her off with a roll of her fingers on pebbled nipples. Kneading soft and full breasts, as she placed open-mouthed kisses on Lena's neck. 

"My breasts are sensitive." She gasped as she craned her neck for further access. Kara continued to knead one breast in one hand, and rolling an expert tongue on the other. 

"G-yes! You're so go-good at that." Pushing Kara's head closer towards her breasts. She whimpered when Kara put her down. Quickly unzipping her slacks, and left her with her underwear on. 

"Hold tight." Strong hands reached the tops of her thighs and placed Lena on top of her shoulders, steadying her against the door. 

"Rao, you're soaking Lena." Groaning as she saw how soaked her underwear was. 

Lena whimpered and grinded down desperately to try and get more pressure, but strong hands kept her from moving. Turning sideways, she pressed kisses on the inside of her thighs. Each kiss had Lena gasping for more, grip tight on blonde locks. 

Kara teasingly mouthed her slit through her panties, giving it a swift lick each time. She ran her tongue on the clothed center, pressing the fabric inside of her, and the taste of Lena had Kara groaning. Its vibrating sound against her clit had Lena shuddering. 

"That's—more please." Lena moaned, palming both of her breasts, and squeezed slightly. Kara groaned as she saw her squeeze full breasts. 

"That's it love, I love watching you." Kara growled, pressing her entire face against her sex. Her tongue was once again, pushing into her entrance. 

Lena continued to squeeze her breasts and roll her hips as Kara continued to lick her with vigor. She whimpered, wishing her underwear was out of the way, unable to dull the feeling of Kara's dextrous tongue on her clit. 

"Kar—please." Running her fingers through Lena's slit, she pressed a hard kiss against her clit. 

"Kar—I'm—I'm close, don't stop." Kara swiftly ripped her underwear, slipping two fingers in at a fast pace, ripping a scream out of Lena's throat. Her tongue lapped at her clit, heat built up inside her, a few more well-placed licks and a turn of her fingers had Lena's eyes roll at the back of her head. 

"Kara!" Screaming as she saw white. Slumping down on Kara's form, kissing her and moaning as she tasted herself on her lips. Her nipping on Kara's lips had her carried bridal style towards the bedroom. The sound of the door slamming shut was the last sound heard, muted sounds inside the soundproofed room echoed throughout the whole night. 

_**"Four, if you made her scream, then congratulations little Danvers. You passed Lesbian 101." ******_


End file.
